


The Nightmare Club

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Peter has a great family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Everyone is a good bro, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Sleepy Peter Parker, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Peter wakes up from a nightmare and discovers he's not the only one awake.





	The Nightmare Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading this! You can find the rest of my fics on my tumblr: romeoandjulietyouwish

Peter jerks awake. His eyes flash wildly around the room, searching for so familiarity. Then his eyes land on his worn out copy of The Great Gatsby on his bedside table and then he sees his half complete sketches of his new web shooters, his stack of homework, and the photo of Pepper, Tony, and Peter on the day they signed his adoption papers. He sighs, running his hands through his hair. He’s in his room. He’s safe.

“FRIDAY,” Peter says to the dark room, “what time is it?”

“It is 4:23 am,” FRIDAY says.

“Ugh,” Peter moans, flopping back down on his bed. He contemplates going back to bed, but decides not to and instead to go make himself a cup of hot chocolate. When he arrives in the kitchen, he sees Natasha, Bucky, and Bruce are all awake and playing a game of cards at the dining room table with steaming mugs in front of them.

Peter stands in the door, contemplating whether or not he should go back to bed or interrupt them. Natasha makes the choice for him, “Come on over, ребенок паук,” she says with a smile. Peter walks over to them as they set down their cards. He sits down beside Bruce and gives the man a smile.

“Nightmare?” Bruce asks.

“Yeah,” Peter says, looking at his hand in his lap.

“Join the club,” Bucky sighs, sipping his hot chocolate. He gestures to his cup, “Do you want some?”

“Sure,” Peter says and Natasha gets up and pours Peter a mug of hot chocolate. 

“What was your nightmare about?” Bruce asks.

Peter shrugs, “Um, about the building falling on me again.” Peter tells the doctor honestly.

“Did you have a panic attack when you woke up?” Bruce asks, adjusting the sleeve of his shirt.

Peter shakes his head with a proud smile, “No.”

Bruce shares the smile, “That’s great, Peter.”

“Are you okay?” Peter asks Bruce. Peter knows about Bruce’s trauma and how bad it gets and how horrible his nightmares.

“I’m fine, kid,” Bruce says, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Is everyone else?” Peter asks, gesturing to Bucky and Natasha.

Bruce nods, “We’ve all been dealing with nightmares for most of our lives. We know how to get past it. This,” Bruce gestures to the cards and hot chocolate, “helps. Helps us know that we’re not alone.”

Peter smiles softly, “Like some sort of club?”

Bucky grins, “Exactly, a secret club only for people who are awake at 4 am.”

Peter nods and gestures to the cards on the table, “What are you playing?”

“Go fish,” Bruce says. Peter laughs at the absurdity of three superheroes playing go fish. Bruce shakes his head with a small laugh, “It’s the only one we all knew how to play.” Peter laughs again as Natasha sets a mug down in front of him.

“Deal yourself in, kid,” Bucky says, pushing a pile of cards toward Peter. Peter picks up some cards and they start the game.

As they play, Natasha keeps stealing glances at the kid. She’s not as subtle as she thinks she is. Peter makes eye contact with her and he hands an ace to Bucky, “What?”

“What?” Natasha says, quickly snapping back to look at her cards.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Peter asks. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” Natasha laughs. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “Your last name is Stark now?”

Peter nods with an excited grin, “As of last week. Why?”

Bruce pipes up as he draws a card from the middle, “Natasha and Clint had a bet on how long it would take after you adoption for you to change your name. Natasha said two months and Clint said three.” Bruce says, clearly exaggerated by his friends’ antics.

Peter laughs, “Really?” He asks Natasha, she nods. “How much do you owe Clint?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Six batches of chocolate chip cookies.” Peter barks out a laugh.

They play a few rounds, Peter’s eyes gradually growing heavier with each hand. Eventually, Peter’s head drops on to Bruce’s shoulder. The man smiles at the teen, “Who wants to take him back to be?” Bruce asks the other two.

Bucky sighs, “I will.” He stands up from his place at the table and scoops Peter into his arms. He can't help but smile at the way the kid unconsciously nuzzles closer to him.

“You’re getting soft, Barnes,” Natasha says with a smile.

“So are you,” Bucky replies. Natasha smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

Bucky carries Peter out of the kitchen. As they get closer to his room, Peter’s eyes slowly begin to open.

“Uncle Bucky?” He asks quietly.

Bucky smiles, “Hey, kid. Go back to sleep,” Bucky whispers, “I’ll get you back to bed.”

Peter nods and snuggles back against Bucky, “Okay.” Peter’s eyes slide closed, “I love you, Uncle Bucky,” The kid whispers. Bucky’s breath catches in his lungs. No one besides Steve and his parents ever told him that they loved him. Now this sweet, innocent kid sleeps in his arms and he loves him.

“I love you, Peter,” Bucky whispers.


End file.
